Packing units for protective gloves are known in which the gloves are attached next to each other on a carrier sheet made of paper for example. Information for the wearer of the protective gloves, for example their use in treating persons suspected of having AIDS, can be printed on the carrier sheet. To protect the sensitive gloves, which consist of thin plastic film, from damage, it is necessary to attach the gloves flat to the carrier sheet. Accordingly, attachment of two gloves next to each other requires a large carrier sheet, the size of which corresponds at least to the contour outlines of two gloves lying next to each other. A carrier sheet the size of DIN A3 format is generally necessary for this. Consequently, packing units for two protective gloves on a carrier sheet require a great deal of paper.